typingfandomcom-20200215-history
76859Thomas: A best of Green Ranger (2017, UK) - made by ZeoRangerUK fun of a grand series finale for Tommy the Green Ranger - CoolzDane for rangerfan151
A best of Green Ranger is a finale of the end of contain 5 finale episodes for the end with...Tommy the Green Ranger. The Green Dream * Tommy keeps having the same depressing dream lately, where he loses his powers in the middle of battle. Lord Zedd creates the Robo-Goat monster, and uses him to capture Tommy and turn him evil again! The possessed Tommy tricks his teammates into summoning the powerful Sword Of Power, and turns it over to Robo-Goat. The Rangers attempt to regain it, while Tommy, released from evil, finds his Green Ranger powers are running dangerously low. The Beetle Invasion * Inspired by the Ranger Teens' Broom-ball competition with Stone Canyon, Lord Zedd creates the Stag Beetle monster from the rival team's poster. The Stag Beetle briefly absorbs some of Tommy's waning Green Ranger powers, as expected. Green No More Part 1 * Tommy & Kim witness a transmission from the future, featuring Tommy, powerless during a major battle. This heralds the results of Zordon & Alpha's tests, which reveal that he only has enough Green Ranger energies for one last battle. Meanwhile, five grim bullies show up at Angel Grove High. They're polar opposites of our heroes, right down to matching colored clothing! Lord Zedd plans to forcibly make them his Dark Rangers. He has the five bullies captured, and sends the Turbanshell monster (a conkshell with worm creature) down to attack the Power Rangers. Tommy's dwindling Green Ranger powers are to be siphoned off by Zedd's Green Crystal, with which he will not only destroy the Command Center, but power his Dark Rangers! Green No More Part 2 * With his Dark Rangers assembled, Lord Zedd strips the Power Rangers of their Morphers, and releases them back to Earth. Unable to contact the Command Center thanks to the shrinking forcefield enveloping it, all looks bleak for our heroes. Tommy, still powerless and trapped in the Other World dimension, is chased by both both Turbanshell and Goldar! Even if he can find his inner strength, escape, and recover the remnants of his powers, this will be the last battle for the Green Ranger. Missing Green * Jason is having trouble focusing on a big karate tournament. He still feels guilty over failing to get the Green Candle which resulted in Tommy losing his Green Ranger Powers to begin with. The other four Ranger Teens decide to cheer him up, by going in search of Tommy, whom they believe to be at his uncle's cabin. On the way there, Goldar kidnaps the four, and creates Pink, Yellow, Blue & Black Candles, with which to drain their Ranger powers! Can the Red Ranger, fighting alone against a swarm of Putties, Goldar, and the Pipebrain Monster (made from the tournament trophy), prevent history from repeating? Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:UK Category:Episodes